Innocent or Guilty?
by Robincall22
Summary: Robincall judges whether a cat from the Dark Forest, or possibly Starclan, are innocent, and deserve to be in Starclan, or guilty, and belong in the Dark Forest.
1. Chapter 1

Robincall here, with reasons why Mapleshade didn't belong in the Dark Forest. First off, no other cat that had kits with a cat of another Clan was exiled. They also didn't have kits with that cat again, so it wouldn't be the worst thing. Thunderclan had just endured a battle in which two cats died. So Thunderclan needed more warriors. Mapleshade had three kits, Patchkit, Larchkit, and Petalkit. They would've made great warriors for Thunderclan, but since Mapleshade was exiled, Thunderclan lost four more warriors.

Then, when Mapleshade tried to cross the river, her kits drowned, which was not her fault. She couldn't have waited until the water went down, or else the dawn patrol would've found her and killed her. Riverclan should not have gotten rid of Mapleshade. She didn't do anything wrong! They could have at least sheltered her, and eventually allowed her to become a warrior.

Then, after Riverclan got rid Mapleshade, she started hearing the voices of her kits, she wanted nothing more than to get rid of them. So, she decided to do as the voices advised, and take revenge on her dead kits. So, she did what she thought was right, and so she killed the cat that exposed them, Thunderclan's medicine cat, Ravenwing. She wasn't being purposely evil. She was doing what she thought was right. But when only one kit's voice went away, she killed more cats to get rid of their voices. So she killed the cat who watched her kits drown, Frecklewish. After she killed her, only Patchkit's voice was left, and Mapleshade was terrified of being haunted forever by her dead kit. So she killed Appledusk himself, the cat she had once loved.

In the end, Mapleshade was killed by Perchpaw, her former mate's apprentice, by him biting her on the back of her neck. Reedshine, Appledusk's new mate, ordered Perchpaw to just leave her, and to let her suffer a slow death.

So, in conclusion, Mapleshade was innocent, and did not deserve to go to the Dark Forest. She was an innocent cat that just wanted to love her kits. She was an amazing mother. She just wanted to be with kits, but now she will never be with them, because of Starclan's poor judgement. So, for my final judgement: INNOCENT.

Let me know what Dark Forest cat I should judge next! From these choices: Tigerstar, Darkstripe, Brokenstar, Clawface, Thistleclaw, or Antpelt. This will have at least eight chapters, unless I find more Dark Forest cats to judge. I may also judge a few Starclan cats that I think need judgement. If you have any Starclan cats for me to judge, put that in the review as well.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I have gotten a lot of Thistleclaw requests, along with Ashur and Breezepelt. I'm not going to judge Breezepelt yet, but in a few actual books I will. Once his current character is introduced a bit more. However, I have decided on a few cats I will judge. Hopefully soon. Mudclaw, Goosefeather, Ashfur, Rainflower, and Hawkfrost. If you have any other requests of cats I should judge, review! I have a fairly long list of cats, but those are the five I'm currently focusing on. For a few cats, I may need to reread books, so please be patient. Thank you! ~Robincall.


	3. Chapter 3

Robincall here! Who's ready for Thistleclaw? I know I am! First off, I want to address a few things about Thistleclaw. His mother was Poppydawn, his father was Windflight, he had two sisters, Sweetpaw and Rosetail. His mentor was Adderfang, and when he became a warrior, he took Snowfur as a mate, and they had one kit, Whitekit, later to be known as Whitestorm. Thistleclaw's blood still runs heavy in Thunderclan from Whitestorm's daughter, Sorreltail, and her kits, and their kits.

But why, you ask, is that important? Because, perhaps, Thistleclaw's evil comes from his family. His father, Windflight, is half Windclan. Thistleclaw trained Tigerstar, and taught him to hate half-clan cats. Perhaps Thistleclaw hated his father for being half-clan. And, as we all know, half-clan cats are against the warrior code... Then, of course, his sister, Sweetpaw, died of food poisoning, from a bad mouse. He insisted on burying her alone, without help from his parents or sister. Love, loyalty, or something else? Ambiton, perhaps? Or was Thistleclaw, a young warrior of only a day or two, trying to prove himself?

Ah, and then there's the infamous Tiny the kittypet moment. When Thistleclaw ordered his apprentice, Tigerpaw, to brutally attack a kittypet kit known as Tiny, who had only wanted to take a walk in the woods. It was only Bluefur's interference that stopped the young apprentice from killing the kit. Thank Starclan for Bluefur, or else Tiny would never have become Scourge and killed Tigerstar!

But you didn't come here to hear me talk about Tigerstar and Scourge's epic two-second battle. Your'e probably wondering what this has to do with Thistleclaw. Well...everything, really. There was an intruder to Thunderclan territory, and the warrior code does state that you must drive off all intruders. It's code 11: _Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats._ Well, that describes Tiny. A trespassing cat. Then code 14: _An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it necessary for self-defense._ Also Tiny. Outside the warrior code. So...technically...no cat broke the warrior code there.

Then the less popular, less famous Oakheart attempted murder. For those of you who need a refresher, Oakheart was on Thunderclan territory, speaking with Bluefur, when Thistleclaw appears, and attacks Oakheart, pinning him quickly. He digs his claws into his throat, and Bluefur notes that she can see blood bubbling up under his fur. Thistleclaw questions Bluefur, demanding she tell him if and how she knows this tom, openly challenging her loyalty for the second time, the first time being the Tiny incident. Bluefur says that she only knows Oakheart from Gatherings, and orders Thistleclaw to release Oakheart, for he was doing no harm, and not hunting. Thistleclaw argues, saying an intruder is an intruder, but Bluefur talks sense into him, and Thistleclaw releases Oakheart, saying he was only doing so in order for Oakheart to warn Riverclan to stay away from Thunderclan territory. Bluefur knew that Thistleclaw had almost killed the innocent (mostly) tom, and was horrified.

After Oakheart was out of both sight and hearing, Thistleclaw began to pace, claiming that the only way to keep enemy warriors off their territory was to mark their borders with the enemy warriors blood. He had a murderous look in his eyes, and his claws were unseathed.

But...yes, I just reviewed the warrior code, and Thistleclaw never broke the warrior code. Bluestar broke three codes, yet she went to Starclan. Codes 1, 5, and 9. _Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendhips with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan._ Did someone say Oakheart? Then, code 5: _A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice._ What was that, four moon old Cinderpelt and Brackenfur? And of course, code 9: _After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh._ Oh, but Fireheart, it was long after moonhigh. But Bluestar went to Starclan, while Thistleclaw went to the Dark Forest, even though he never broke the warrior code.

So, apparently, Thistleclaw was just terrified of breaking the warrior code. Let's think about what would've happened if Thistleclaw had become Thistlestar. He would have fought all the time, not because he was violent, but because any trespassing warrior needs to be taught a lesson. And because he feared there would come a time that Thunderclan wouldn't be strong enough to defend their territory, so better to have all the Clans fear them too much to even try invading their territory.

So, I've come to my conclusion: FILE: Thistleclaw. RULING: Not Guilty. That's right, y'all. I have judged Thistleclaw innocent! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go listen to the song Get Off Of My Back, from the movie Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron. There's one line that is ver horse!

Oh, but if you wanna have a go, I just wanna let you know...

GET OFF OF MY BACK

AND INTO MY GAME

GET OUTTA MY WAY

AND OUTTA MY BRAIN

GET OUT OF MY FACE

OR GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT

I THINK IT'S TIME YOU BETTER FACE THE FACT

GET OFF OF MY BACK!


End file.
